Clichéd
by Dramione Winchester-Halliwell
Summary: these are just one shots and short stories about the next genration and maybe some dramione sorry I suck at summaries. rated T for some swearing


**hey it's me i know i haven't written in a long time but here i am so this is a one shot if you haven't noticed and it's just about how i see everyone in the weasley/potter family and friend circle acting and interacting with each other. enjoy!**

* * *

Harry Potter the Next Generation Character Personalities

James Sirius Potter: Drew Roy

He's a prankster, the ringleader of the new marauders (the Imps) and a proud Gryffindor he tries as hard as he can to live up to the legacy of his namesakes. He also is extremely over-protective of his loved ones (girlfriend if he has one at the time, close relatives and friends) you mess with them you mess with James and trust me you don't wanna go there. His nickname from the rest of the imps is big bear (BB) James is also the captain of the quidditch team and one of the chasers.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter: Kevin Flamme

He is smart, lovable, kind, cunning and loyal. You don't want to mess with this guy's loved ones either but unlike James he calculates what he's going to next and he might join in on a prank but only if it's in his best interest. Al (what most people call him) unlike his brother doesn't get into trouble much and was a prefect at Hogwarts he's also a Slytherin but no surprise there. He also plays seeker for the Slytherin quidditch team.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter: Daphne de Beistegui

Lily got her temper from her mother so she may not have 6 brothers but she sure can bat-bogey-hex (and pretty much duel) with the best of 'em. She can be a little impulsive with her lion hearted actions (she's a Gryffindor if you haven't noticed) but her brothers (especially Al) and her friends can pull her back. Lily's patronas is a stag. Lily is also on the Gryffindor quidditch team much to her brothers defiance she's the other beater a long side Roxy. Lily is also a prefect for her year.

* * *

Lysander Scamander: Dylan Sprouse

Lysander is one of the new marauders or the imps as they prefer. Lysander's nickname is fin curtesy of Lily's voice in James ear. Lily went with fin because his patronas is a dolphin but only his family, lily and the imps know that. He is in Gryffindor with James, Fred and Louis. Lysander was surprisingly made a prefect but everyone reckons that McGonagall did that to keep the imps in line.

* * *

Lorcan Scamander: Cole Sprouse

Lorcan takes after his mother in almost every way, her outlook on life, her perceptiveness, her imagination, her perseverance, her optimism and of course her golden locks. He is in Ravenclaw and he is very close to his mother but that doesn't mean he isn't close with his brother and father just not as close.

* * *

Rose Weasley: Danielle Panabaker

Rose is in Ravenclaw. She is competitive, she is strong willed she is a lot like lily in her temper and the way she reacts to people annoying her. She isn't all books, boring and angry though she is kind and she can be very brave but her bravery just doesn't overtake her yearning to learn new things every minute of the day. Lastly Rose plays chaser on the quidditch team.

* * *

Hugo Weasley: Cullum Worthy

Hugo is in Gryffindor with lily and most of the other Weasley/Potters he's very innocent and he loves quidditch he loves to prove that he's just as good at things as rose is just in different ways than her. He loves to play wizard chess with his dad and when he's old enough to play quidditch he wants to play keeper just like his dad. Sometimes he likes to help the imps with their schemes and pranks but only when they let him and even then they're just little jobs like the look out even if they say it's the most important job in the whole scheme. All in all Hugo is quite bright just in certain areas ones different from Rose.

* * *

Fred Weasley: Jacob Artist

Fred is James right hand man his supplier of pranks and equipment you ask Fred for something you get it and even though he is VERY good looking he doesn't really think about girls too much he has a fan club and he gives them Easter eggs like a smirk in their direction or a wink but other than teasing and a little flirting if you're lucky he doesn't go any further. He's very loyal to his loved ones (friends and family) much like James if you mess with his family or friends you mess with him if you mess with him you mess with the imps and you don't wanna go there. His Imp nickname is Quip short for equipper meaning he equips them with things they need varying from pranks and practical jokes to information.

* * *

Roxanne Weasley: Kat Graham

Roxanne is a gryffindor and is friends with lily but isn't in the same year as her she's in the same year as her twin brother Fred and they can be very similar but they can be very different at times which means when their opposite oppinions clash they're friends and family are left to pick up the pieces however most of the time they get along just fine likes quidditch and is a beater for the team. Sometimes she gets in on the jokes her brother, cousins and their friends play but most of the time she just turns a blind eye.

* * *

Molly Weasley: Molly C Quinn

Molly is in ravenclaw just like rose but she takes after her father and therefor is much more of a bookworm goody-two -shoes than she would like to admit, But she does love her family and would never even think about doing to them what her father did to them she know why he did it but she couldn't do it. She very obviously a prefect and is not in the quidditch team but she always cheers on all her family members even when their versing each other.

* * *

Lucy Weasley: deborah ann woll

lucy is in gryffindor unlike her older sister molly she loves quidditch but isn't on the team goes pranking with the imps as much as she can and much like every female member of her family she can keep the boys in line but that doesn't mean she doesn't get to flirt with the ones that aren't related to her and actually like her AND haven't been scared away by her male cousins. Seriously they are way too over-protective with other guys and dating their cousins/sisters I mean she does not like having her cousin/s crash all her dates because of some "emergency" but they're family and she loves 'em.

* * *

Victoire Weasley: Blake Lively

Lucky for victoire she already has a boyfriend that the whole fmaily loves and thinks of as a part of the family but everybody saw their relationship coming from a mile away. Yes I mean teddy and vic she's a raven claw and he's a Hufflepuff it's a cute story they were childhood sweethearts and as they got older their crushes turned into love then they started dating now you can't see one without the other (even though that wasn't really a change) victiore always likes to be in control of a situation she's a good leader and so she's a prefect and later on becomes headgirl.

* * *

Teddy Lupin: Logan Lerman

Teddy is the balance in vic's life he is a a Hufflepuff he was a prefect along side vic then became headboy alongside her. He is easygoing and pretty chill about most things unless you mess with the one thing he cares about his loved ones (vic, the wotters and his friends) teddy maybe look harmless whenhe's normal carefree laidback teddy but angry teddy is scary. Angry teddy doesn't come out that often though once in a blue moon so it's ok. He's not too bad around the full moon but he still gets a little moody. He's ok at quidditch he plays a little backyard quidditch but other than that he never played.

* * *

Dominique weasley: unknown actress

Dominque is in gryffindor natrually she inherrited her family's love and natrual ability in quidditch and is on the team as a chaser beside james. She is known for being pretty chill and lax a really good bro for the guys but can be one of the best bff's for the girls as well she's not too girly but not too tomboy she has a very equal amount of both genders in her inner circle of friends.

* * *

Louis Weasley: Newt Livingston

Louis is the fourth member of the imps and is the charmer he is the one who gets them out of trouble by using his part veela side to help them out of tricky situations he's also in gryffindor and on the team he plays chaser alongside his sister and his cousin and best friend james. He is a bit of a lady killer know for breaking a few hearts but when he finds the right girl he'll treat her right, and she'll swoon.

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: Austin Butler

Scorpius is friends with most of the weasleys but his closet friends are al and rose however pretty much everyone can see that scor and rose want to be a little more thn friends. Scorpius is on the team with al as a chaser so they rack up points and both get the glory together there was a little jealousy between the three but they stayed over at each other's houses over the summer and got a glimpse of the perspective that each other had they are known at school as the Silver Trio with two thirds of them being in slytherin.


End file.
